trying to live
by burntblood.1982
Summary: Fem harry goes to another world to recover and has fun! shit at summaries read no slash maybe later no pairings but one night stands


Disclaimer the charters belong to tokelien and Rowling no money is being made. Harry will be known as ria and only an idea not sure about slash. This is just a story.

Harrie potter had survived, being the angel or master of death would do that. her green eyes glowed in the light of the dawn she looked up to the sky and remember the betrayal of her so called friends her eyes glassed over speaking in her mind she said she wanted to leave nothing for her here anymore, teddy was now her next of kin and she disappeared just as the sun slipped higher in the sky. No one saw Harrie Potter again.

Harrie reappeared in a middle of a forest fargonon and she made it her home she then forge friendships with the ent treebeard and others it was she had come to the second age of middle earth and she wanted to heal herself and she got out a bag that was small but held her belongs she sent up home on the middle of the forest and lived in a tent and she washed in a stream near where she lived she learnt to fight she learnt to kill she became a warrior and never she remember her training in japan and sword mastery she remember that the dursley had moved there and she had gone every night after the chores were done and the beaten had taken place, she learnt to fight the pain she had a high pain tolerance form that as well as fighting with lots of skills fighting, awards and dance, they called her Ria and learnt their magic and then she been taken to Scotland and focus into a saviour to a world that hurt her more than anything she turned cold and distance she was a sociopath, she gave no quarter and fought for her freedom which she had now. She was friendly to the trees in the forest, but they were trees!...

One thing she had brought with her was an I pod with thousands of songs for mediation and fighting after many years going into the third aged she said goodbye to treebeard and the other ents and went traveling

This is the story of her travels

Chapter 1

Ria walked and walked in no real direction she was wearing leather pants and black boots with a knife in the front of them both as well as in their backs. She wore a green corset and a red leather coat she walked listening to music with a beat nirvana (smell like teen spirt) she set up camp at night and ate very little as a master of death she had no need to eat or drink or sleep more than two hours every other day as her body was still that of a seventeen year old as when she received the deathly hollows. That morning she mediated but was out of balance she felt something off after given a slight pray she grab her weapon of steel her music on the song (rage against the machine killing in the name of) she wanted and went to the imbalance, what she saw was giant spiders reminded her of year 2 getting her steel so ran and jumped on to its back and killed it slamming her sword in to its head as she jump did a summersault and threw five daggers at the rest each one falling and dying and she continue to keep doing that picking up her weapons as she went. Not a bit a blood fell on her as she went through the nest arears and killed them, as she came to a clearing she stop and sat down. She got her weapons out and started to clean them she took out her earphones and listened to her music loud after her weapons were cleaned and sent some energy of thanks for keeping her safe she rested and decided to dance, life should be for living and she planned to.

Ria was dancing though the forest trees listening to her music and singing along to (bitch) jumping form tree to tree and decided that evening the guitar to come out and she would play it.

Going on top of a tree she took her guitar and started of playing (bonjovi it's my life) and it spread to the world she was in not knowing this as the last notes were played she heard a noise putting her guitar back in her bag she jumped down and did a somersault saw someone aimed for him and wrap herself around him her dagger out and around his neck as she took him to a tree and her back was protected herself form any overzeouls persons as she was now surrounded

"who are you " said one of them all beautiful people

"Let go of the prince~" said the other

Ria just laughed her eyes getting colder "who am I "she suddenly realised these must be the natives a song come into her head and she sang it only pettier by lambert

As she moved away she lifted the prince kissed on the lips lifted him over her head and threw him at the others just as she finished and jumped in to the trees and moved fast,

Hearing faint voices "get her" screamed someone

Laughing she ran away.

Ria stayed in the woods for a few more days she loved playing with the natives and it became a game to her this night she had another vision on imbalance and ran with her sword and what she found was an ugly looking creatures about twenty and a lady beautiful with a crowd on must be a queen being attacked before she knew it she got between the queen and attack the creatures she fought bravely and all of them were dead within a few moments the queen looked to her saviour knowing that her sight had said she would of died but this women had saved her she looked around her horse had fallen to its death before and now she was with unknown person and her saviour,

Her Saviour was now current on the floor washing her weapons and putting them away saying a pray and bowing her head she looked up

The queen saw green eyes that were cold as ice and empty of feeling,

Ria looked at the queen coming towards the she asked her name hi I am queen thea ( give me better name)and these woods are my kingdom mirkwood who are you?

My name is RIA and I just exploring your forest and causing your son problems for fun. There not a lot to do in this kingdom i think I should take you to your people make sure none of those creatures are able to hurt you come I sing on the way just in case any of your guards are around and then they can take you back. (Dusk till dawn after dark) RIA looked up it was dark so the song was cool the queen just walked next to listening to the song. Until she then sang another song bonjovi living on a prayer) this get your people hear as the queen looked on in amusement but Ria realised she was hurt a little looking a the queen she said I can help you lay here and I will heal you Ria healed the queen. The queen was grateful but saw the sadness the lack of emotion but she had fun. She was a puzzle.

After a while ria had a though she turned to the queen and looked at what she was wearing a dress she got out a dagger and cut the material on both sides that should do it the queen just looked at her as she said take my hand climb on my back and you will home soon the queen did as asked and then Ria got her music out and run with the queen jumped on to a branch and jumped from tree to tree, the queen was in awe of this Ria she continue to give directions to the her and just an hour form her home Ria stop for a break it had taken a lot of energy and she needed a break she be going on for over a day the queen was speechless as ria took a bottle out of the small bag and found it was water she had some and passed it to the queen it was fresh the queen drank and eat the apple that she was given and Ria then said she was going to mediated so the queen sat on a tree and watched as Ria stood with on top of her sword buried into the floor and stood there not shaking or anything and shield fell around her and the queen as Ria fell in to a trance and thanked nature. The queen watch power fill Ria, she saw Ria her hood on she had not seen Ria she had left her hood on and only her eyes had she seen. Near the end Ria started singing it was smoothing and hollow (carrie underwood Just a dream) she was healing herself as best she could. She was thinking of her parents, and her boyfriend Draco who died. Her heart was dead. She would never love again. The queen heard it and tears pooled in her eyes her heart-breaking what had Ria been though for her to be so loss.

Ria looked up after that as she thanked the nature and then shielded her sword come oh queenie let's get you back and the song is going deeper underground by J) as she grab the queen and set of the queen though the word appropriate for this last bit of the journey as Ria was now emotionless and the queen thought she had imaged it form before. Then Ria saw the bridge the queen spoke of and drop to the floor letting the queen of her back so she could walk, Ria stop and said well this is where I leave you just the doors opened up and a few dozen people were around and Ria leap back got her weapons and blacked out as someone hit her in the head her last words were fuck.

Ria Woke in a dark room morning felt her head healed who the fuck down that she heard movement, ah you are awake Ria I have a bath drawn for you in the other room and address picked out on the dresser I will come and collect you after said the queen, they wish to thank you she said okay and went to wash it lovely the clean feeling was great. She went in the room and picked up her clothes she been asked to wear but her boots were there and she wore then they had weapons on them. And then she found her music gorilla clint eastwood.

I anit happy I'm feeling sad got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long the future is coming on. The queen walked listening to the music and saw Ria for the first time she held her breathe she was breathe teasingly beautiful the queen saw the long raven hair the pale skin the red lips and the green eyes she was built small and was quite tall her hair hang down in ringlets and her eyes were smokie and really showed the green.

Ria looked at the queen she was beautiful and Ria saw that she wore a white but when the sun hit the dress it was sliver she looked at the queen and bowed then went up to the queen shall we go then as they walked out no one was really around and she saw a staircase with handled and turned to the queen shall we she said and the queen looked at ria ok and queen in Ria arms jumped on to the railing and siled down and lots of jumps etc and made it to the hall the queen laughing as they ready there self and went to the dinner room where they met the king and prince,

The king stood up when the ladies walked in and the chatter stop and stared at Ria who just walked and just then she put on a song in her ears called buttons and reach for the queen and danced around her the queen knowing what she was doing she was saying she not fear them and then she let go and walked on the table and the queen just laugh as along the way she pulled a bottle of wine up uncor5ked it and filled the drinks up along the way and then drank the rest and the cartwheel next to the queen and she just laughed as she arrived to the king who was watching it

Ria just walked up to the King hand out and said yo what's up I saved your queen and one of your people knocked me out I want to know who it was.

The prince turned around said it was me I owned you one form the dagger at my throat. Oh baby I was just playing your boys were trying to kill me. But the games been fun hey lifting her eyebrows

The queen watch her family interact with her saviour.

Ria this is my husband King thradniii and this is legoless prince of mirkwood cool what's up daddy o

And the king sat as everyone else sat and Ria sat as food was brought out and ria sat and watch everyone eat. She took some bread had a mouthful and a couple grapes and then took a bottle of wine and drank it in one go.

So ria where you come form

Ria looked up "around all you need to now laddie is that I be around when you still a mtyh or a whisper and started laughing" everyone just looked shocked and just said I saved your mother which your lot were incapable of doing your mother has allowed me to stay as she looked to the queen who was finish she got up and went to the queen you got a dance hall I need to dance and sing and train I will be five hours she went of course. May I stay if you wish I just go back to the bathroom and followed the queen out she went to the ball room the queen gave her the music was turned up her bag was pulled up and pulled her leather clothes on pants and boots and corset blood red and tied her hair back . she mediated for a little while and she was floting and getting inner peace she open her eyes and got up she needed her weapons so she put sound track list of bump and grind and beats. She knew where her weapons were and she would get them, but first warm up she ran around. And then the beat got darker the king come in with the prince and watch in awe as Ria got into her style. Of free jumping and back filps and then she cooled down not swaeting or breathing hard she sat down and sang missing by eversence

When Ria got up after the song she saw the king and queen and prince the king asked if she could train his gurd she said yes training starts at dawn until dusk.

At dawn the prince and his solders come in the ball room ria was there and saw them well come on in there put your weapons down and sat running they did as they were told and she put on a couple of beats and started jumping up and down and swinging her arms they watched okay people you will copy my movements and she began, they copy for weeks and weeks getting it slowly and learning to do high attacks.

On her last night she did a dance that they all watch sexy and cool .

That night she jumped into legoss bed and slept with him before he woke up she left a letter for the queen she would be but hundred years later.

I only write to music and love having a buffy style character

A year later

Ria gave birth to a beautiful baby girl she called willow and looked just like her father, she had blond hair and green eyes and immortal and heal her mother they travelled a lot and Ria taught her daughter everything that she needed. Except about elfs so it was with a heavy heart they journey but to mirkwood

She got her music out and sang her song hell on heels by pistol annies and her daughter joined in.

As they walked they sang and it was a few hours they were at the door she remember the guards oi dumb and dumber open the doors they looked to who was shouting it was Ria

Opening the doors hey ria long time no see yeah whatever where the lady.

Inside the throne room cool see ya soon sweetie.

And walked through to the throne room inside she saw the royal family and put a record on I love rock roll by b spears.

Who looked over the queen smiled,

Ria lovely to see you and who is this she jested to Willow

This is my daughter Williow

Willow this is your grandmother

As everyone looked towards legoess and willow .

Oh hello said willow as she watched everyone watching her.

The queen looked up and saw that willow did look like legoss how did this happen the night I left

Now listen I need you to look afte her I am going somewhere she cant go and need you to look after her

And no I do not wanna marry your son.

I should be a year and then I will come back for her just teach what you can.

No mother where you going said willow

I have to go to modar you know this now I am going child you will live with your family and they will look after you I hope.

As they nodded she left the hall as willow started to cry.

Legoss ran to Ria

Ria you cant just say that we have a daughter and walk out,

That is what I am doing don't get to a aatached as I will have her back and ria disappeared.

Maybe I will d0 a sequal or finish story one day there is no pairing of yet.


End file.
